killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Orchid
Orchid (also called B. Orchid or Black Orchid in a tribute to her dark beauty) is a playable female fighter and a major signature character of the Killer Instinct games, having featured prominently in every installment of the series to date. A secret agent and highly trained assassin who boasts mysterious powers, Orchid was dispatched by a shadowy organization to uncover the truth behind Ultratech's activities. In Killer Instinct (2013), she's a rogue counterintelligence operative who has embarked on a personal crusade against the megacorporation, and founded an underground resistance movement known as the Disavowed. Along with her younger half-brother, Jago, Orchid is one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise. Biography Appearance In the original Killer Instinct (1994), B. Orchid is a prime athletic young woman with tanned skin and raven black hair, who wears a green leotard with the word "HOT" written on each side in large yellow letters. The ends of the leotard feature a yellow lining around her thighs, and she wears green gloves and ankle-length, high-heeled boots. The boots also have yellow cut-offs and show extra weapons strapped to them. Orchid wears a green and yellow headband, and she wields two plasma-based eskrima sticks. In Killer Instinct 2, the Black Orchid receives a pretty noteworthy redesign which prominently features a green thong bodysuit with yellow highlights. This (thong) bodysuit shows parts of her exposed and tanned skin through a pair of oval-shaped openings on each side of her chest and abdomen, and cuts off sharply as a "V" shape in between Orchid's legs, unapologetically revealing her (perfectly) voluptuous booty to the world. Her high-heeled boots extend right up to her thighs, and the eskrima sticks are replaced with electrified tonfas. Unique to KI2, Orchid's hairstyle is also slightly more curly and she wears a pair of large golden earrings. In Killer Instinct (2013), B. Orchid's design reflects her secretive background in the US special forces while accentuating her body's top athletic figure. Her headband has nightvision goggles added to it, and she features a green armored bustier over a white top, green shorts with a belt around them, black cut-off gloves while on her left upper arm she has a green strap of cloth wrapped around her biceps. Bandages are wrapped around her wrists and a mini-computer is strapped to her right wrist. She wears a single shin-guard on her right knee along with another strap of cloth, and features ankle high, high-heeled combat boots. Orchid again uses her eskrima sticks seen in the 1994 game. Orchid's KI 2013 retro costume closely mirrors her original 1994 arcade appearance, but mixes in some minor elements from her famous KI2 outfit such as the high-heeled boots and its set of large gold earrings. Personality A steadfast and intrepid servicewoman, Orchid's life changed dramatically when she was sent to investigate a RUMINT about the sinister ambitions and sprawling web of influence of the supposedly defunct Ultratech. Quickly uncovering that the notorious corporation not only remains active but in fact has never been as powerful, Orchid becomes targeted by Ultratech's enigmatic CEO, ARIA, after she gathers information that threatens to expose the full extent of the company's influence over governments, mass media, financial institutions and the military-industrial complex. Soon disavowed by her own organization and labelled a dangerous rogue, the Black Orchid responds by making Ultratech's smears her own, and establishes an underground network of spies and agents who were similarly brought to ruin by the megacorporation. Bereft of all official support, under severe psychological strain and in constant danger, ARIA expected Orchid to falter. But the secret agent instead embarks on a crusade against Ultratech, and starts building out the Disavowed into a fully-fledged paramilitary resistance movement, bent on strategically sabotaging ARIA's operations across the world. Pitted in a contest of wills against what often appears to be an overwhelmingly powerful enemy, Orchid becomes increasingly volatile, until she is reunited with her long-lost half-brother, Jago; with the siblings resolving to support each other in their struggles, no matter the outcome. Abilities & Powers Trained for most of her life as an elite field agent for covert operations, black ops and wetworks by the Special Warfare Department of the US military, the mysterious and beautiful woman known as the Black Orchid combines the qualities of a special forces operative and an assassin, rendering her a deceptively lethal and highly capable asset. Orchid fights in an advanced style of CQC that emphasizes legwork, grappling and ground control techniques in order to subdue her targets, and utilizes various forms of crowd control weaponry, such as flashbang grenades and stun batons, to disorient and control her mark before taking it down. Because of a top secret government experiment that has been performed on her paternal grandmother, the Black Orchid is capable of summoning a cat-like manifestation of energy (which she affectionately calls the "firecat") that obeys her every command and which assaults anything that's threatening her. Orchid has been known to assume this cat-like form of pure energy herself, implying the "firecat" in actuality is the extension of her own life force. Killer Instinct (1994) Story B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the ''Killer Instinct'' tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy. Extended Story For many years, Black Orchid has been amongst the code-named elite of a professional spy organization working for the greater good of society. Her past remains hidden, including some things of which even she is unaware; she won't find out for some time yet that Jago is actually her brother. Realizing that clear evidence of Ultratech's crimes and dark ambition is proving impossible to come by, she eventually decides that the only way into the company is also the most dangerous: straight through the open front door. Once her superiors are persuaded of the necessity, she goes ahead and enters the tournament. Ending )]] Escaping unscathed with vital information about the corrupt future plans of Ultratech, Orchid rushes back to report. Informing her superiors of Ultratech's evil intentions, they can now act in bringing about the destruction of the corruption presiding there. Stage ''Killer Instinct 2 Story Eyedol’s death by Orchid’s hand freed massive energies, ripping Ultratech back in time. Now 2000 years in the past, Orchid must face a new challenge and an even greater foe. Extended Story The lethal secret agent remains as enigmatic as always. Had she been caught and detained in her infiltration of Ultratech, the authorities would eventually have exposed her as a valued asset of an international spy organization. However, Orchid's role in the tournament and ultimate victory over the warlord Eyedol yielded some very unexpected results, leaving not only her but most of Ultratech trapped two millennia in the past with rather more urgent concerns on their hands. Endings Kill Sabrewulf, don't kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Separated at birth, the orphaned brother and sister are reunited. A new fighting team has been formed. Kill Sabrewulf and Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath, Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago. She returns home, but her victory is hollow. For the rest of her life, she mourns the loss of the brother she never knew. Don't kill Sabrewulf or Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. Cursing Orchid as he is dying, Gargos reveals that Jago is her brother and they'd both soon be dead. Reaching beyond the grave, Gargos possesses Sabrewulf and attacks. But Jago slays the wolf and the siblings return home to a new life. Don't kill Sabrewulf, kill Jago: Gargos is defeated. The way stands clear for the forces of good to rid the world of Ultratech. With his dying breath Gargos curses Orchid to the same fate that had befallen her brother Jago, his spirit possessing Sabrewulf in a last desperate act. Gargos attacks. Taken by surprise, Orchid falls and Gargos has his vengeance. KI Gold Ending: Amazed that her victory in the 1st tournament hadn't destroyed Ultratech, Orchid returned, but this time there can be no doubt, Ultratech has been destroyed, good has triumphed. But, in her heart Orchid knows this is not the last time she will be needed, for wherever there is good, evil must also exist, it is only a matter of time before she must return. Stage Killer Instinct (2013) Story Paranoid, unstable, and disavowed from her agency, Orchid is determined to carry out her crusade against the dismantled organization, Ultratech. In war-torn Eastern Europe, she sets out to build an underground network that will prove Ultratech is still active. Extended Story The Firecat’s Summoning: Endings Spare Sadira, ULTRA Fulgore: Gasping and defeated, Sadira reveals the identity of the one who sanctioned her: ARIA leads a reborn Ultratech. With renewed purpose, Orchid becomes a mercenary angel of vengeance, bent on burning Ultratech to the ground. Spare Fulgore, ULTRA Sadira: Branded a rogue and psychotic, Orchid leaves behind a wake of death and terror in her single-minded campaign against Ultratech. As others are drawn to her cause, Orchid's network becomes an increasingly unstable and deadly global force to be reckoned with. ULTRA Both Sadira and Fulgore: With only personal conviction to maintain her crusade against Ultratech, Orchid nearly falters-- until she is again reunited with her brother, Jago. Each grappling with inner demons, they are strengthened by mutual cooperation, resolved to aid each other to the end. Shadow Lords Loose Ends (before fighting Sadira) Orchid has never been one to leave things half-done, and finishing off Ultratech's assassin is an itch she's been waiting to scratch for far too long. An Uneasy Alliance (before fighting ARIA) The enemy of my enemy is my friend, as the old saying goes. But when it comes to ARIA and the Ultratech empire, Orchid is willing to make an exception - just this once. Shadow Brother (before fighting Shadow Jago) This aberration is not Orchid's brother! Purge the evil spirit from Shadow Jago's body, and return Orchid's sibling to his true self. Stage stage for [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] The rebel outpost is similar in theme to B. Orchid's Helipad stage from ''Killer Instinct 2. During an Ultra Combo, the apartment building in the background will be destroyed by army helicopters, who demolish it with a missile barrage. If both characters remain idle on this stage for a while, a remix of Orchid's classic theme, "K.I. Feeling", will begin to play in the background. Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Orchidbooty.png Orchid-ki2-animation.gif|[https://youtu.be/1YNJPd0uHDA?t=23 ♫ Play hard with the feeling! ♫] Orchid7.jpg Ki2 b orchid mov2.jpg|A close-up of her tonfa weaponry Orchid-washcar.jpg|That's one fine automobile Ki2orchidboobs.jpg|Nice pair of earrings Ki2orchidwin.jpg Ki2stagefatalities.jpg|KI2's Stage Ultras were visually very impressive for their era Orchid-crouch.jpg Ki2orchidbooty.jpg|B. Orchid's character model (arcade, 1996) Kinst2.png|Featuring on the original Killer Instinct 2 arcade chassis (1996) Orchid-nintendo64.jpg|Orchid featured in a promotional ad for the Nintendo 64 (late '90s) 0tAL65U.png|Still from B.Orchid's arcade intro cinematic Orchid-vs-Glacius-Raraware-KI-Gold.jpg|Bodied by Orchid Orchidending1.jpg|The opening to Orchid's arcade endings in KI2 Orchidending5.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending4.jpg|Orchid's "the lost brother" arcade ending (2A) Orchidending3.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (1A) Orchidending2.jpg|Orchid's "the reunited siblings" arcade ending (2A) - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Orchidreturns.jpg|Guess who's back, boys Ultraorchid.jpg|The hottest news from around the world of KI Orchid (Killer Instinct).png|Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) full rendering Orchidsmile.jpg|B. Orchid's new Rebel Outpost background stage in KI 2013 Orchid Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|The emblem of the Disavowed, Orchid's paramilitary resistance movement against ARIA Wallpapers-8-Orchid.jpg|Orchid in her rebel HQ somewhere in Eastern Europe Kiorchidretro.png|Orchid's "classic" costume in KI 2013 (1994 theme) Orchidhawt.jpg|Close-up of B. Orchid's 1994-themed "retro" outfit Classic Costume Orchid.png|Orchid's 1994 classic outfit (pink bodysuit) Picture Orchid.png|B. Orchid's Killer Instinct 2-themed concept art for KI 2013 Orchidki2retro.jpg|When nostalgia is exactly what it used to be... OrchidCharModel.jpg|Orchid's Killer Instinct (2013) default character model C9J80M W0AAP6ov.jpg|The Woman in red Orchidretros.jpg|B. Orchid's classic and cowgirl outfits Orchidshadowlords.png|Orchid's Shadow Lords artwork Jago and Orchid.PNG|An unusual brother and sister meet each other for the first time Ki largetout final 940x520.jpg|The twin flame of Killer Instinct (est. 1994) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|A family reunion twenty years in the making screen040.png|Testing the other's mettle Orchidbigsis2.jpg|Never, ever, diss your big sis... Orchidbigsis3.jpg|...'cuz it just ain't worth it! Orchid30.jpg|Her instructors at SEAL Team Six did mention she's a lioness who walks upright Takeemdown.jpg|"Take her down!" Soorchidwasright.jpg|Orchid was right about Ultratech all along Orchidbrooding.jpg|Time to plan her next move... Orchidgotcha.gif|...and she knows precisely where to begin Orchidshowdown.jpg|A huge catfight between KI's alpha females—♫ You'll never see me coming, b*tch! ♫ Orchidsweaty.jpg|Things are about to get very dirty... Orchidground.jpg|...and really sweaty Orchidpinnacle.jpg|Approaching the climax...! Orchidpet.jpg|The Black Orchid strokes her "firecat" Orchidfamilyissues.jpg|There's also some family issues left to deal with... Orchidshadowjago.jpg|...with her brother being possessed by a demon and all Orchidretrogargos.jpg|B. Orchid and Gargos in their 1994 & 1996 "classic" costumes Touch me and i'll break your face .png|''♫ Touch Me and I'll Break Your Face! ♫'' (With the lyrics) Orchid Arcade Bio.png|Orchid's Season One character bio Orchidyellowatire.jpg|Orchid's default costume (yellow color) 063 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 1 Orchidyellowretro.jpg|B. Orchid's retro costume (yellow attire) 064 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 2 065 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 3 066 (2).JPG|Retro Costume Color 4 067.JPG|Retro Costume Color 5 068.JPG|Retro Costume Color 6 46bae63fb.PNG|B. Orchid's Stage Ultra victory pose Killer-Instinct-Holiday-Orchid-1024x576.png|Christmas-themed colors and accessories B5ZPZ3BIUAAzzOs.png|Boys, want some candy? Orchidgolden.jpg|Orchid as part of the "Gold Pack" Orchidpuregold.png|Worth her weight in pure gold }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Comics & Nintendo Power Issue (both 1996) Orchid killer instinct comics1.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics2.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics3.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics4.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics6.jpg Orchid killer instinct comics5.jpg File:Killer_Instinct_-1_Nintendo_Power_Edition_(Paul_Gulacy_art)_FRONT.jpg KI 03.jpg KI 04.jpg KI 05.jpg KI 06.jpg KI 07.jpg KI 08.jpg KI 09.jpg Quotes !"]] Trivia *B. Orchid's "retro" costume in [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] initially was to be modeled after her noted looks from Killer Instinct 2, but this idea became (a bit unfortunately) shelved, and the costume was instead based on her original 1994 arcade appearance. *Orchid's famed "boob flash" Ultimate in Killer Instinct (1994) appears to be inducing a fatal case of Stendhal's syndrome in all of her male opponents. **Conversely, if the opposing character is another Orchid, she'll stomp her heels on the ground in a fit of frustrated jealousy. *Throughout the KI games, Orchid is consistently portrayed as being the nemesis of the global megacorporation Ultratech. In KI 2013, her story angle is taken to a new level with the introduction of ARIA—the "woman" CEO of Ultratech and B. Orchid's ultimate adversary, with the colliding alpha females unsurprisingly having a tiny bit of enmity between them. , but when she does, she brooks no argument."]] *The lyrics to Orchid's newest pop music song for KI 2013, titled "[https://youtu.be/JIE94pn4iJs ''Touch Me And I'll Break Your Face]", seem to refer specially to ARIA (and the colorful line of ♫ You'll never see me coming, '''b*tch'! ♫'' in particular), as they're singing into words Orchid's fearless defiance of Ultratech. **Similarly, the line ♫ Please man, I'm outta your league! ♫ appears to be a jab at Cinder, ARIA's lieutenant and enforcer, who like Orchid has a distinguished service record in the US special forces in his backstory for KI (2013). *During B. Orchid's intro for KI 2013, a voice from an unseen communication device can be heard saying "Orchid, confirm visual." and "What's your time estimate?". This is one of the secret agents of the Disavowed, her underground rebel network engaging in global asymmetric warfare against ARIA. *Orchid's mysterious ethnicity is a source of conjecture among KI fans, who in the aggregate assert she's anything from Caucasian (KI 2013) to Eurasian (1996 KI comics) to a Latina and Black woman (KI2). However, the only official details about B. Orchid's private background is that she is American-born, that Jago's her younger half-brother; and that their father was a soldier named Jacob. **With Orchid's personal life being classified as a state secret of the US government, her true identity or real name has never been revealed. *During the pre-alpha development of Killer Instinct (1994), then under the placeholder "Brute Force", the Black Orchid's design wasn't yet finalized, and there was a cancelled and more generic prototype of Orchid called Roxxy or Wanda. ** Yes, Wanda. *B. Orchid's animation while shape shifting into the "firecat" in Killer Instinct 2 is recycled from the first game. If watched closely, her sprite can briefly be seen to revert to its original 1994 arcade model. External Links *Orchid's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Orchid's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Killer Instinct arcade playthrough (1994) - Playthrough of the original 1994 arcade game with B. Orchid *Killer Instinct 2 playthrough (KI Classic) - Playthrough of Killer Instinct 2 with Orchid (1996 arcade) *Orchid's 1994 arcade Ultimate Combo - Showcase of B. Orchid's original Ultimate Combo (for historical purposes) *Orchid patch 3.7 advanced juggles (TDB Ki4Life) - Exhibition of advanced combo juggles with Orchid (KI 2013) *CrazySkateNate (Orchid) vs. UA Bass (Cinder) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with B. Orchid (KI 2013) Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters